


Silky Smooth (no rough edges)

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Complicated Relationships, Dom Bedelia Du Maurier, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied Face Slapping, Italy, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Shibari, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: They both need the release, need to feel like the world truly revolves around them even for just a moment, even when they know their safe haven may be intruded on any time soon. Bedelia makes sure it happens, no matter the trouble Hannibal goes to to make her fight for it.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	Silky Smooth (no rough edges)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> A little Domme Bedelia for you dear! Hope this is pleasing. Thanks a million to Miri_Cleo for looking it over for me and having such great suggestions, and for her cheering throughout really 😊💙
> 
> And of course, thank you to our mods for bringing this exchange to us 🥰

It's green silk tonight. The air in the room is thick and Bedelia thinks, if she hadn't been right out of the bath when Hannibal got back her hands might be less precise in their movements. She winds one end of the thin rope around the column she's knotted down Hannibal's chest, keeping his arms pinned to his sides, and then she yanks on both ends. He grunts, but he doesn't say anything. She doesn't look at him, just tightens the bindings that seal his wrists and ankles together and hums to herself. 

She's tempted to use the last piece of silk she pulled out to bind his cock, tightly so, maybe loop it around his balls too, make it more pain than pleasure, just like they both like it these days, but she rules it out in the end. Indifference riles Hannibal like nothing else - having his cock ignored altogether is much sweeter a punishment than torturing it when he gets restless like he did tonight. She grins when the thought occurs to her finally, glancing at the silk again before looking into Hannibal's eyes. 

He looks a little dazed, yet she knows he's still much more present than others in his place might be. Of course he is. 

"Don't bite," she whispers, closing in the gap between their lips to lick into his mouth, fisting a hand in the hair at his nape, possessive, raw, wanting. "Good boy." 

She hears how husky she sounds, sees how blown Hannibal's pupils are, and then she hooks her thumb at his jaw and jams the last of the silk in his mouth, effectively gagging him. 

Bedelia hums appreciatively as she pulls her fingers out and they're wet with the spit that had gathered there and which, she's sure, will stain the silk fast enough. 

"Where can I dry these now?" She tuts, gratified by Hannibal's lashes batting a little harder than before, knowing what's to come, "that's right, right here." 

She wipes her hand on one of his cheeks, and then the back of it on the next, a gentle, messy echo of the way she slapped his face to bring him to his knees in the first place. 

"Want more?" She whispers in his ear, thinking of how much Hannibal really likes pain, how the more she marks the more he shuts down quickly. "To show how much of you is mine?" 

Hannibal's chest rises and falls faster and faster, yet his eyelids droop slower and heavier after she utters the words. Textbook submission, which for someone who likes to think of ever so high of himself, is quite entertaining. It's also rather beautiful. Arousing, too. 

Bedelia gets up, admiring the sight of Hannibal tied up to the anchor at the center of the Milanese sitting room. The rope loops round and round the square anchor, tying back with the knots that line the man's chest, keeping his folded legs parted and his back tight to the pole. Indifference will have to wait another day in the end. 

"Count on your fingers." She snaps, and slaps his cock. 

Hannibal's face tightens and he raises his chin to look at her as his thumb sticks out of his fist to count. Then his index finger, and the middle one. The slaps aren't powerful. They don't have to be when the point is to hurt his mind rather than his body, watching his cock bob, hard, needy, pained still that she won't just wrap her palm around it and bring him pleasure. It goes on, Bedelia laughs at him, and there's nothing gentle about it no matter the fact that she's enthralled by the sight he makes. She loves him like this. 

She loves him. What a realization to have made. What a loop, a rug pulled from under her feet when she thought it to be hard ground. Bedelia doesn't much fancy freezing up in the face of the unexpected, ever, but loving Hannibal certainly is an endeavor she hadn't prepared for no matter how careful she thought she was being taking him on as a patient. 

"Chin, higher; you're not that kind of slut now are you?" She murmurs sweetly. 

The light in Hannibal's eyes twinkles, rewarding her with the truth of their bond - mutual respect, and trust, and messy power. 

"These, too, are mine," she licks the shell of his ear as she winds her hand around his balls and gently, slowly squeezes harder and harder. 

Hannibal huffs, panting around his gag, so much so that one end of the rolled up silk falls out of his mouth. His cheek is hot as Bedelia presses her face to his and breathes, listening to him moan.

"I," she pauses to squeeze again, rolling his balls between her palm and fingers with every word, "want your mouth on me now, so I'm going to loosen you up, and you're going to be a good boy and show me what that face is good for when it's not being pretty. Understood?" 

Had it not been for the gag, Bedelia is sure the sound Hannibal made then would have come out as more of a howl than anything remotely coherent. It makes warmth pulse between her legs, the tips of her fingers tingle with electricity, the nape of her neck heavy with want. 

She yanks the silk out of his mouth, then more carefully pulls one, then two of the knots keeping him flush to the pole loose, massaging his shoulders when he sags. 

"Ready to give me what I want from you?" Bedelia demands, low, eyes never leaving his. Hannibal's lashes are stuck in their slow rhythm by now, the pain just enough to make him sink a little deeper into her care rather than his own mind. 

"Yes," he slurs. 

"Good boy." She nips the base of his jaw, then finally gets up again for good. "Very good boy who's letting me use his face to come against." 

She smiles at him, pushes her hair back and then shimmies out of her dress, cherishing the way his eyes still widen almost imperceptibly when he sees her absence of underwear as his mouth hangs open, ready. All she keeps are her heels, and when she walks forward to tower over him and positions one of her leg on the outside of his thigh, she makes sure to drag her pointy heel along his skin. Then, she grabs the hair at the top of his head and angles him roughly, enough playing. 

Slotting Hannibal's mouth on her is easy; riding his face while preventing her knees from buckling under the pleasure it sparks inside her is harder. So she rides him hard and fast. Efficient, to the point, using him to get off and not holding back on the sounds that leave her throat. 

Hannibal's skills when it comes to oral have always made this particular act a choiced part of their scenes together, and once again, as he moves his chin and purses or tightens his lips while playing her with his tongue, Bedelia cries out. He's merciless in his worship, and the handle she has on his hair only gets rougher as she comes, thrusting herself one last time against his face before stepping back. 

She pants in his mouth as she kisses him in thanks. 

"You did so well," she purrs, "such a good little toy you make." 

And just like that, she finally wraps her hand around his cock and jerks the last of his resolve off. 

"Come on, Hannibal, make a mess for me," she says, kissing his cheekbone as she watches him let go.


End file.
